Puella Magi!
by MisakiShishido
Summary: After experiencing a bizarre dream, Hirasawa Yui, a 2nd year at high school, encounters a magical creature named Kyuubey. This is the K-ON! retelling of the highly-acclaimed anime series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica!
1. Episode 0

Summary: After experiencing a bizarre dream, Hirasawa Yui, a 2nd year at high school, encounters a magical creature named Kyuubey. If one signs a contract with it, she will gain magical and a wish will also be granted, but in exchange, one shall risk her life by accepting the responsibility of fighting a monster-like entity called 'witches'. This is a parody of the highly-acclaimed series, Puella Magi Madoka Magica!

P.S.: For you Puella Magi Madoka Magica fans out there, it may not (obviously won't) be 100% accurate to the actual storyline so I hope this rendition won't disappoint!

* * *

><p><span>Episode 0: Prologue<span>

_Huff huff huff…_

A brunette ran as fast as she could through a mysterious corridor, supposedly to find an exit. When she came to a big room, she saw an exit sign on top of the stairs and went slowly towards it.

When she got to the top of the stairs, there was a big door. And so, she opened it, regardless of the danger after opening it. After opening the door, she was shocked at the sight she was seeing.

The city she lives in engulfed in ominous darkness and in the sky, lies a machine-like monster and an indigo-near-black haired girl who seemed to be younger than her by a year, slamming into one of the buildings after taking a hit nearby but somehow was able to teleport quickly without sustaining any major damage.

The monster shot colourful but deadly beams at her but she was quick enough to use a shield –like mechanism that was equipped on her arm to defend herself from its attacks.

"This is terrible…!" said the brunette who was just standing there, unable to do anything.

A cat-like thing suddenly spoke out from a platform that was beside the brunette, "We can't do anything. It's too much for her, but I'm sure she's prepared."

While they spoke, the girl was spun into the air once more by the monster and this time, really slammed into a huge tree branch by the monster and a brief cry of pain resounded.

"She can't handle this! I can't just stand here and watch!" The brunette yelled out in anxiety.

The girl ended up being mortally injured and lied down on the tree branch she was sent flying to, trying to get up as fast as possible. But then she was getting weaker and weaker, and her body wasn't able to take more injuries that it has now. It was close to impossible to get up on her two feet to face the monster.

As the brunette looked at the monster in front of her, the girl yelled something of importance most likely at the brunette, but unfortunately it was muted. The cat-like thing continued talking to the brunette.

"It's over once you give up."

The brunette gasped.

"But you can change your destiny."

"Eh…?" She started to get confused by what the cat-like thing was trying to tell her.

The eyes of the monster suddenly haunted her and she closed her eyes and ears, terrified.

"The destruction and grief are inevitable. You just need to change it all. You possess the power to do it!" the cat-like thing said with ease.

"R-Really…?" The brunette replied in a hesitant voice.

The girl pushed herself off the tree branch she was on with all her might and tried to reach out to where the brunette and the cat-like thing was at. She was desperate to get to the brunette for some reasons.

"Can someone like me really make a difference…? Can I avoid this outcome?" The brunette questioned herself though the cat-like thing answered her questions.

"Of course! If you want to, please make a contract with me and become a Puella Magi!" The cat-like thing said in high hopes.

The brunette was hesitant but looked at it with a serious-looking face until suddenly-

xxx

The brunette was now in her room, on the bed. She sat up, hair all messed up and squinted her eyes, due to the sunlight that shot in, to look around her surroundings.

She sighed in relief, "I was just dreaming…"

This marks the beginning of a certain brunette's life on her journey to become a Puella Magi to defend the world from the evil 'monsters'. Will she be able to become a Puella Magi? Or…

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Hey everyone, I'm back! It's been a seriously long time since I've written a fanfic, so go easy on me alright? I was trying something different this time (which might probably be for the prologue only…) and that is trying to do descriptions and not just talking and talking… Anyways, please R & R and hope you all liked it so far!


	2. Episode 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, the characters nor the anime parodied. XD

Edit: Did some sentence correcting as Kisuru-chan was kind enough to correct me, so thanks a lot! :D

P.S.: It was really hard to write this Episode especially with lots of emotional stress weighing on me these few days… really… but I did my best! So I hope you all will enjoy it nonetheless…

* * *

><p><span>Episode 1: As If I Met Her In My Dream…<span>

Shortly after the brunette continued to stare into space, loud footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs and to her room. There was a knock on the door before a person came into the room.

"Onee-chan!" she walked towards the bed, "It's time to wake up! You're going to be late for… oh! You're up already?"

Her older sister just stared at her blankly and greeted her with a bright smile, "Good morning Ui~…"

Ui shrugged and smiled, "Geez… if you're awake you should go get ready without the need of me coming up to your room…"

The older sister just smiled in an airhead way and got out of her bed to get ready for school. Ui went back downstairs to prepare her lunch box as well as her sister's for school. After Yui got downstairs, she quickly placed the toast that was on the plate ready for her in her mouth and rushed to the front door, where she had to put on her shoes.

" Onee-chan? You're leaving that soon?" Ui seemed surprised.

The older sister took out the bread in her mouth to explain properly to her sister, "Yeah! I've got cleaning duties to do with Ricchan and Mugi-chan!"

"Oh? Well then have fun! I'll go to school a bit later," Ui waved happily at her sister.

"Then, I'm off!" The older sister put the piece of bread back into her mouth and left the house.

On the way, she did her everyday greeting to her so-called 'grandma next door' before continuing on towards her school. The sky was clear and blue and the tall green trees planted around the city made it look really beautiful in the morning sunlight that showered upon it. Just right after she finished her bread, she coincidentally met up with her two good friends, band mates and classmates, Tainaka Ritsu a.k.a. Ricchan and Kotobuki Tsumugi a.k.a. Mugi near the path that was close to school.

They turned towards her with a smile and she greeted them in high spirits.

"Good morning~!"

"Good morning~," greeted Mugi.

"Yui, you're slow!" teased Ritsu, crossing her arms. "Knowing you, you must've slept in again!"

Yui pouted, "I did not! And it's still pretty early, Ricchan!" She looked around, "Eh? Where's Mio-chan?"

"Oh! She's still back at home, said she'll come a lil' later or something. She's not on duty in her class anyways, unlike us… ugh…" Ritsu groaned.

"Let's hurry on then~," Mugi spoke up and started running towards the school.

"A race? Bring it on!" Ritsu followed after her.

"H-Hey! You two know I'm bad at sports! Wait for me~!" Yui ended up chasing after them.

After arriving at school, they went to class and did their cleaning duty. Yui wiped anything that looked dirty, Ritsu swept the floor and Mugi arranged the seats so that they would be neat and in proper order. A little later, their classmates entered the classroom, stating that their job was about done and that classes were going to begin very soon.

As homeroom started, the homeroom teacher had an important announcement to make.

An announcement that will change our protagonists' lives.

Okay, maybe not that bad but still.

"Now I have a transfer student I would like to introduce to everybody," the teacher looked towards the classroom's door, "Please come in, Nakano-san."

When she came in and walked toward the teacher, gossiping started as usual amongst the class and there was this aura of coolness and mystery surrounding her. She had indigo-near-black hair, tied up into two ponytails and had an emotionless expression on her face.

"Whoa, she's cute!" Ritsu whispered to Yui who sat right behind her.

Yui knew she recognized the girl and had a sudden flashback.

Where had she seen this girl before her?

That's right. A dream.

THAT dream.

"No way… It can't be her…!" Yui said softly to herself in shock.

"To let you all know, Nakano-san skipped a grade and that's why she's here. Well, please introduce yourself," the homeroom teacher smiled.

"I am Nakano Azusa. Nice to meet you all," she introduced herself coldly, with an emotionless tone of voice. Even the teacher was surprised when she wrote her name on the whiteboard. As the teacher didn't finish writing it, Azusa wrote the word 'Azusa' to finish off what the teacher started and bowed towards her classmates with them giving her an applause.

For some reasons, Azusa's eyes were focused onto a peculiar student in class.

Hirasawa Yui.

And that made Yui uncomfortable. So she started looking around at other parts of the classroom instead of Azusa.

"Umm… Nakano-san?" The homeroom teacher spoke up after feeling a bit tension between Azusa and the class (she thought) and Azusa went to her newly allocated seat (which she claimed) before anyone could say anything. The tension in the classroom was really tense.

Time passed by quickly and it was time for recess. As expected, a group of girls gathered around Azusa to get to know her. At that time, Ritsu's childhood and best friend, Akiyama Mio, who unfortunately got placed into a different class from her band mates and good friends, went to their class and to where they grouped together. (that is, Ritsu's seat)

"So that's the new transfer student who skipped grades that everyone's been talking about today… she's pretty cute actually," said Mio looking towards Azusa's direction.

"Meh. She's got dem looks, and she's smart… she's like, the perfect girl ain't she?" Ritsu shrugged and pouted.

Mugi giggled, "Are you jealous Ricchan?"

"I-I am not jealous!" She shot back quickly.

At where Azusa was, the girls were asking questions like,

"Which school did you go to, Nakano-san?"'

Or,

"What club were you in? A sports club? Or the literature club?"

Surprisingly, Azusa answered accordingly.

"I went to Shigure Elementary."

And,

"I was in the jazz club back there."

Back to where the four band mates were…

"She really has that mysterious feel to her…" Mugi said in astonishment.

Ritsu got up from her seat and placed her hands onto Yui's desk, "Hey Yui, do you know her? It seems like she's been staring at you for a while."

"Well uh…" Yui tried to explain but even if she did, they wouldn't believe her. Or so she thought.

"Sorry. As I'm still trying to adapt to this school and its teaching… I don't feel very well as a result of that. I'm going to the nurse's office for a bit…" Azusa said while placing a hand to her forehead.

"Oh, let me take you there," one of the girls offered.

"I'll come with you too!" Another girl who wanted to tag along immediately said.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it… I'll try asking someone else…" She got up from her seat and walked towards where the band mates were. Specifically to where Yui was.

When she got there, an ominous feeling surrounded her as she spoke to Yui.

"Yui Hirasawa-senpai. I hear that you get sick after P.E. most of the time due to your weak stamina, correct?"

Yui just nodded as Azusa continued, "Then I'm sure you're familiar with the nurse's office. Are you willing to take me there, Senpai?"

Yui had no choice but to accept and went to the nurse's office with Azusa without a word of complaint. Everyone who passed by them, or students or even teachers who they passed through, looked at the two in awe, most likely due to the face of a transfer student. And Yui, just being Yui due to that airhead nature she always had, felt great to be showered with all those looks of admiration on her school mates' faces.

The brunette also tried to make friends with her kouhai to decrease the tension and somewhat awkward atmosphere between the two.

"A-Azusa-chan? How did you know that I almost always felt sick after P.E.?" She tried striking up a question. She expected that she wouldn't answer but she did, after a quite a long pause.

"Ms. Kadokawa told me."

"Oh really~? The nurse office's~… A-Ah!" She noticed Azusa was walking further away from her.

"This way right?" She asked coldly.

"Y-Yup! You're right…!" Yui laughed sheepishly before striking up another question, "Hmm I wonder… Did you know where it was to begin with, Azusa-chan?"

Azusa did not answer this time around.

"… Azusa… chan~?" Yui called out to her.

Azusa clenched her teeth for a short moment before answering her senpai.

"Just call me… Azunyan."

"E-Eh…?" Yui was really caught off guard there.

"I said call me Azunyan. It's my nickname," she said with no emotion, though it's usually awkward when you tell someone your nickname, especially when it sounds too cute for your own good.

"Azu… nyan…" Yui said her name once.

"… What's the matter?"

"Well… that's quite a cute nickname you've got there. Did someone give it to you?"

Azusa clenched her fists this time, "… Yes. Someone very special to me."

"O-Oh! That someone very special must be really good at giving people nicknames! I mean Azunyan's a really cute name~!" Yui smiled, but it caused Azusa to clench her teeth together once more.

At the corridor near the nurse office, Azusa suddenly stopped and turned to Yui who was following her from behind.

"Hirasawa Yui-senpai. Do you believe that your life is precious? Do you think that your family and friends are important to you?" She asked seriously, gazing right into her senpai's eyes.

Yui, surprised by such a question by her kouhai, replied staggeringly, "W-Well… I-I do~…! I love my family and friends very much! They're really important to me~!"

"Are they really?" Her kouhai said with an untrusting voice.

"Yes! Why would I be lying…?"

"I see… if they are, then don't even think about becoming someone you're not," Azusa glared at Yui, "If you do, you'll lose everything."

"Eh…?"

"All you need to do is just be Hirasawa Yui-senpai," she turned away and started walking off, "Please keep being the person you have always been."

The brunette just stood there, speechless at what Azusa just said as she walked off on her own, leaving her senpai behind.

The days at school passed by quickly with Nakano Azusa, the transfer student, being an exceptional student in her class. She was academically intelligent; she aced her P.E. and even managed to break the prefectural record at high jumps and track & field. Like Ritsu said, she was the perfect girl and that made her popular among the students and the teachers, with her cool and cold demeanor becoming an addition to her popularity.

But little does she or anyone knows that a certain cat-like creature was watching her every move from a far…

After school, the four band mates went to their clubroom not to practice, but to have the usual tea time and discuss about the mysterious transfer student.

"Eh?" Ritsu exclaimed in shock.

"Wait Yui… what does that mean?" asked Mio, confused.

The person in question just sighed, "… I knew you all wouldn't just believe me just like that…"

Ritsu pointed a piece of biscuit at Yui, "She's a cutie who's good at both academics and athletics how can she be a nutjob?" she groaned in frustration and ate the biscuit before continuing, "How badly does that screwed up transfer student want to be remembered?" She then slammed her head onto the table, "Moe? Is this MOE?" Obviously, Ritsu was jealous.

Mio just sighed at Ritsu's antics, Yui continued staying silent and Mugi just smiled wryly before asking Yui a question.

"Yui-chan, is this really the first time you've met Azusa-chan?"

"Hmm…" Yui acted like she was deep in thought, "Well assuming I haven't lost my mind…"

Ritsu cut in, "What do you mean? There's another you who's insane?"

Mio stood up from her seat and gave Ritsu, who was just opposite of her, a jab on her head, "Don't cut in just like that!"

Ritsu ended up face flat on the table while crying in pain as Yui continued, "Uh… I kinda saw her in my dream last night…"

Everyone was speechless and suddenly burst out laughing at Yui's story.

"Wow Yui! You also want to be remembered too, don't you?" asked Ritsu laughing.

"Don't say that, Ricchan~! I'm really REALLY concerned about this!" Yui said with a crying face.

"Ah~ I don't see any other possibilities. This is fate!" Ritsu crossed her arms and leaned back on the chair, "You met her travelling beyond time and space! What a destiny~!" she said sarcastically and nodded to herself at the end.

"Actually I'm curious…" Mio spoke up, "What happened in this dream of yours?"

"Umm… I don't remember it very well… Anyways, it was a strange dream…"

"Maybe you really have met Azusa-chan before…" Mugi spoke up her opinion before taking a sip of her tea.

"Really Mugi-chan…?" The darker haired brunette asked, trying to believe what her friend's saying.

"Even though you may not remember it anymore, you still have an impression of her deep in your heart. Maybe that's why she appeared in your dream…" Mugi explained calmly and her eyes shifted to one side for some reasons.

"But don't you feel that's too good to be true? Total coincidence," Ritsu looked at Mugi, but didn't manage to notice Mugi's shifty eyes.

"Maybe you're right…" Suddenly, the blonde looked at her hand phone and noticed the time, "Oh look at the time…" She stood up from her seat, "Excuse me, I have to leave early today."

"You have to work at Max Burger today, Mugi?" asked Mio.

"That's right. One of my co-workers isn't able to go to work today so I swapped with her this week… so…"

"Then we should leave too~!" suggested Yui and she quickly stood up from her seat.

Mio went beside Ritsu and whispered to her, "Hey Ritsu, can we go to that new CD store on our way home?"

"Sure! Ah… you wanna get something for that special person of yours that you didn't want to tell me about yeah?"

Mio blushed, "… M-Maybe…?"

They parted ways after exiting the school but Yui tagged along with Ritsu and Mio to the new CD shop which was located at an alleyway that was supposedly 'safe'.

In the meantime, a certain white cat thing was running as fast as it could through a dark alley as laser beams were shot spontaneously at it, as if it wanted it dead. A shadowy figure who looked like Azusa but in different attire walked calmly for a while before running after it.

Back inside the CD shop, there was a wide range of songs ranging from pop music to jazz music and others of course. There were testing machines too. Not many people were there though, so it felt quite quiet in a way but relaxing.

The two best friend and Yui enjoyed their own music before Yui heard a voice in her head, calling for help.

"Help!"

"H-Huh?" Yui took off her headphones and pondered what that was.

"Help, Yui!"

Yui looked around for the root of the voice before the call for help continued.

"Help me!"

The darker haired brunette put back the headphones to where it was supposed to be before following the voice slowly. Ritsu saw that Yui was leaving and told Mio before leaving the store together to chase after their friend.

Yui went through the alleyway near the CD store, "Who? Who are you…?"

"Help!" it just continued calling for help.

She went deeper and deeper into the never-ending alleyway, starting to feel afraid, "W-Where are you?" She walked slower and slower, "Who are you?"

"Help!"

All of a sudden, something exploded out from the right wall, causing Yui to jump in surprise. It was the white cat-like thing, only that it was injured. There was blood all over it. The darker haired brunette ran towards it, knelt down and carried it into her arms.

"Was it you?" She said, still in a slight panic.

"H-Help…" it repeated while panting hardly.

Shortly after, a girl jumped out of the wall. And it was none other than…

"A-Azunyan…?"

"Leave him alone," she said coldly.

"B-But he's injured!" The kind-hearted senpai started to feel sympathy for the injured creature as it continued panting, "D-Don't be mean to him, Azunyan!"

She walked slowly towards her senpai, "This is none of your business."

"But he asked for help! I heard him! He wants me to help!" Yui defended.

"Really?" Azusa began to glare at her senpai once more.

The two just exchanged stares silently until suddenly, a school bag came flying towards Azusa, which caught her off guard and managed to knock her down because of it. And while she was down, two familiar faces appeared and asked Yui to run.

"Yui, come on!" Mio quickly signaled her friend.

"M-Mio-chan! Ricchan!" Yui was very happy to see her friends.

"Save the gratitudes for later, we've gotta jet!" Ritsu quickly took her bag and ran off with the others.

Azusa got up in anger and dusted her clothes, "Tch…" and looked around her surroundings. The atmosphere around her changed oh so suddenly and there were all these weird and eerie patterns appearing spontaneously out of nowhere.

But the girl knew what was going on and all she said was, "… What timing."

On Yui's side, they still continued running deeper and deeper through the alleyway trying to find another way out other than going through where Azusa was.

"What on earth is she doing? Is she cosplaying just to kill someone?" exclaimed Ritsu as she ran and looked at Yui, "By the way, what's that in your arm? That's not a doll right? Is it an animal?"

"I don't know… I don't know, but I have to help him!" replied Yui and looked at the poor thing in her arms.

Mio was surprisingly silent and she just ran with her teeth clenched up for some reasons, but none of them noticed. As they ran, the weird patterns that appeared around Azusa had spread to where Yui, Ritsu and Mio were.

"Oh crap what's going on? Where are we?" Ritsu started panicking.

"What's going on in here…? The halls are changing… dramatically…!" Yui said, also panicking.

"_No… Why is it happening NOW of all times?" _thought Mio and she had a serious expression on her face.

"I've had enough! What's going on?" exclaimed the frustrated lighter-haired brunette.

"T-There's something there!" informed Yui as she saw cloud-like things with moustaches laughing creepily behind them and reciting some chant and moving towards them slowly.

"T-This isn't real right? W-We're just having the same nightmare now… right?" said Ritsu, shivering.

Mio suddenly stepped in front of them, surprising Yui and Ritsu.

"O-Oi Mio? W-What's up with…"

"Shut up," Mio cut Ritsu off coolly and was ready in a fighting stance, _"I need to protect them… especially…"_

Fortunately, there was a ray of light in a form of some kind of barrier that exploded from below Yui, Ritsu and Mio that saved them from the so-called 'monsters'. Following it, was a familiar yet soothing voice coming towards them.

"That was really dangerous, but you're safe now…"

They were surprised to see who it was who came to their rescue.

Kotobuki Tsumugi, but still in her school uniform and not in her working attire. That, and she was holding a gem in her hand with a warm smile that relieved them in a way. Except Mio, who still had that serious look on her face.

"Wow, you saved Kyuubey?" She asked gently and continued, " Thank you. He's an important friend of mine that I didn't tell you all about."

"E-Eh?" Yui was confused, "I heard him! He spoke right into my mind!"

Mugi looked at the sleeping Kyuubey in Yui's arms and was amused by her explanation, "Hmm? I see."

"Mugi," Mio went near to where Mugi was standing, "… Don't tell me you're…"

Her blonde friend just smiled, "How about we save the explanations for later, Mio-chan? I've got something to take care of!"

Mugi's transformation caused a shockwave and she stood on top of a high platform. She summoned a barrage of guns and a rain of bullets shot at any enemy in sight with ease. The weird patterns started to subside as well.

"… Amazing…" said Yui, astonished.

"… W-Whoa…" Ritsu was astonished as well.

Mio just stayed silent and looked on to anything that may happen next.

Azusa arrived at the scene just right after the patterns fully subsided causing all to be alarmed, except Mugi.

"The witch has already fled. If you want to kill her, please go after her as soon as possible. I won't get in your way this time," Mugi advised calmly and smiled.

"I need to deal with someone else," Azusa replied.

"You don't seem to understand… What I really mean is that I won't kill you this time, A-zu-sa-chan," said Mugi with a tint of seriousness in her sentence.

Azusa was speechless and just glared.

"You don't want to get into trouble if you don't need to right?"

That question alone managed to make Azusa disappear without a word and everyone else finally could relax rather than being too tense due to Azusa's presence. Yui and Ritsu sighed in union but Mio still had that serious atmosphere around her, but only Mugi noticed, no one else did. So she decided to keep quiet about it anyways.

Somehow Mugi had brought a cloth along with her, and after having it laid on the floor they all sat on top of it for a bit. They quietly watched Mugi heal Kyuubey. He woke up happily and thanked Mugi for healing him.

"Thank you, Mugi! You saved me!"

"You should thank my friends here. I fortunately just passed by," Mugi's signature smile continued on.

"Well then," Kyuubey turned towards Yui, Ritsu and Mio, "Thank you very much! My name's Kyuubey! Ah… but you there…" He looked intently at Mio.

"… Yes?" She gave it a cold glare.

"… Have I seen…"

"No. I've never seen you nor have you seen me," she immediately cut him off.

"Mio? You okay? You've been acting weirdly ever since we got into all this mess…" asked Ritsu, concerned.

Mio just smiled warmly at her best friend, "Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks for the concern… Ritsu."

Ritsu felt her face turning red, "E-Eh? A-Ah sure! No prob! H-Hahahaha!"

"_Mio-chan… there's no mistaking it by how you're acting… you must be…" _Mugi thought as she looked at how Mio was acting.

"Umm… So you were asking me for help?" asked Yui, directed at Kyuubey.

"You're right, Hirasawa Yui! And Tainaka Ritsu too!" It said with high spirits.

"Wait… why do you know our names?" Ritsu asked, feeling confused.

Ignoring Ritsu's question, Kyuubey went on with what he wanted to say, "There's something I want you to do for me."

"S-Something?" asked Yui, feeling suspicious.

"I want you to make contracts with me and become a Puella Magi!" Kyuubey said with a bright smile.

A lot of surprises happened in this Episode. Next, will Yui or Ritsu accept the offer made by Kyuubey? Just what IS a Puella Magi and those monsters called 'Witches'… What is Kyuubey's motive? And Mio's secret… would it ever be uncovered? The story continues as the mystery unfolds…

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

And there you have it. Episode 1. :D Yeah I know, lots of dialogues now and I wasn't able to express much. To be honest, this story's just to warm me up since I haven't been writing and I wasn't able to focus on updating any of my stories because there were some conflicts and serious arguments between my peers… Well, please R & R and I hope you all will continue following my story!


End file.
